


The Bird's Nest

by AnnECasap



Series: WarriorWitch [3]
Category: Mulan (2020)
Genre: F/F, Family Bonding, Fluff and Humor, In-Laws, Xian Lang is a nervous wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnECasap/pseuds/AnnECasap
Summary: In all her long years, Xian Lang had lived a life full of hardship and struggle. But her biggest challenge, she was about to face. Meeting her future in-laws.
Relationships: Fa Mulan | Hua Mulan/Xian Lang (Disney)
Series: WarriorWitch [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976737
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	The Bird's Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! Ya girl is back. Like she said she would be! It's amazing what one person can accomplish when they're actually proud and passionate about what they do. I apologize in advance if the characters seem OOC. I wanted to make it an AU, but that would leave out the surprise in the story that I hope you all will enjoy. Ace, thanks again for your support and permission. For all intents and purposes, Xiu's husband is not here. He's on a business trip. Somewhere. I don't know where the fuck he is because I didn't bother to write him in! But I digress. Please enjoy my poor attempt at humor that is The Bird's Nest.
> 
> A little birdie told me to tell you that I do not own Mulan (2020).

A soft gale of wind rushed past Mulan and Xian Lang, who were currently relaxing in their spot at the palace garden. Brushing away a stray petal that landed on the officer, Xian Lang leaned down to press a quick kiss to the younger woman’s hair. Mulan craned her neck to softly smile up at her lover before snuggling in deeper in her arms and intertwining their fingers together.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

She couldn’t believe it and she couldn’t hear enough of it. Hua Mulan: the woman who saved China, saved the Emperor, and proved to everyone that a woman’s worth is more than just their looks and femininity had won her heart and gave her a second chance at life. She was the woman who chose her and the one she was going to be married to. It felt like a dream she never wanted to wake up from. For the first time in her life, she felt happy and loved.

“Can you believe it, my sorceress? In a week, we’ll be married.”

“It still feels all too surreal, my love. Perhaps you should kiss me so I know this isn’t a dream.” She suggested cheekily.

Mulan smirked. Twisting in her hold, she cupped her fiancée’s face and brought her in for a sweet kiss. “Now who’s the silly girl?”

Xian Lang hummed and laid her forehead against the younger woman’s. “Still you. You will always be my silly girl.”

They shared a small laugh together before the former witch caught the longing stare her fiancée gave off. Narrowing her eyes, she decided to investigate.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

Mulan pursed her lips. “I miss my family. I would very much like to see them and receive their blessing before our wedding.”

Xian Lang’s thoughts were quickly consuming her. Worry and anxiety settling in as her mind calculated risks. The former witch was painfully aware that she was never people friendly, or a people person, in general. What would Mulan’s family think of their beloved daughter marrying a woman with a dark past and herself? They would strongly disagree in an instant and probably try to kill her. She wouldn’t blame them. However, there was no way she was going to deny her lover a chance to see her family.

“Xian Lang?” Mulan dipped her head so their eyes could meet. Worry and anxiety crossing her features now.

The older woman sighed. “I’m nervous. You know who I am. What I’ve done...”

“Hey, look at me,” she turned her head gently to face her. “That’s who you were before. You’re different now, I know that.”

Xian Lang scoffed. “Only because you made me so.”

Small chuckles bubbled out of the younger woman as she held still the face of the woman she had fallen in love with. “They’ll love you.”

“They won’t love me.”

“They will!”

“Perhaps we can send them a message instead,” Xian Lang suggested, but the look Mulan was giving her immediately spelled rejection. She was going to try anyway. “You can write a message to them about our wedding, and I’ll transform into a bird and deliver it to them personally! That way, they get the information, they meet me without even knowing, and we get their blessing. Everyone benefits.”

Mulan stared at her unamused. “No.”

Xian Lang sighed and sagged her shoulders. “It sounds like a good idea.”

“Usually, I’m the one that’s filled with so-called “good” ideas. And you always shoot them down! So now you know how it feels.”

“Mulan...” her voice wavered, unease written across her face. “My own parents don’t even love me. What makes you think yours will?”

“Come on. You’ll be fine, they’re good people. They never cast me out so you have nothing to be afraid about. And hey, you’ve got a highly trained officer in the Emperor’s Guard to protect you!”

A snort escaped the older woman’s lips. “Wow, I should feel so honored.”

Mulan playfully jabbed her in the shoulder. The former witch laughed in response before pulling her fiancée into her arms. “Ok. I promise I’ll go with you to meet your family to receive their blessing.”

Ecstatic, the officer wrapped her lover tighter and nuzzled her face into the crook of her neck and shoulder. “Thank you...”

Xian Lang’s nerves were very much still on edge. She had never met anyone else’s parents before; she had no idea how the ordeal was going to go down. But with Mulan by her side, perhaps this wasn’t going to be such a bad idea.

****

This was a terrible idea. They closer they got to the small village, the more nervous she became. She squeezed her fiancée’s hand impossibly tighter, prompting the younger woman to tap away at her hand.

“Ow ow ow! Too tight! Too tight!”

Xian Lang quickly released her death grip. “Oops. Sorry, love.”

Mulan let out a breath in relief. Flexing her sore fingers, she gingerly laid a comforting hand on top of the older woman’s while maintaining her hold on the reins. “I told you. There’s no need to be afraid.”

“I know, I know.” Despite the comforting words of assurance, Xian Lang’s heart was still beating faster than she could fly.

The village in sight. Her heart still would not calm down. She took deep breaths in hopes of alleviating her tension, but it did very little.

As they got to the gates, children started running towards them excitedly. Chanting her name happily, Mulan gently ushered them out of the way so Han wouldn’t accidentally trample over them. The former witch was grateful that her fiancée received all the attention, for she wouldn’t know how to react or interact with the young children. Would they hate her, too? Would they cast stones at her in a desperate attempt to get her to flee far away from here? She expected it today. Although she no longer followed a path of blood and violence, hatred and fear were present everywhere she went. Everywhere except with Mulan. The older woman would be forever grateful for having her in her life now but, not the even the greatest warrior in China could change how people saw and treated her.

Panicking, her feelings overrode all logic and she did the one thing she could.

She quickly transformed into a hawk.

It was a good thing she was so skilled in magic and the villagers were busy working because the transformation was instantaneous and thankfully no one saw her.

Mulan noticed Xian Lang in her hawk form flapping to keep herself suspended in the air before sticking her arm out for her lover to perch on.

Flabbergasted, she sputtered out. “Wh-what is this!? What are you doing!?”

Hawk Xian Lang only squawked in response.

“Change back! Change back right now!”

Hawk Xian Lang furiously shook her head.

“My love, you promised! I told you that you ha-“

“Mulan! There she is!”

The couple was interrupted at the sudden sound of a door being thrown open and out coming a young woman rushing down the stairs, followed by an elderly couple. Mulan’s family.

“Xiu!”

The officer carefully dismounted her horse, trying her best not to jostle her lover currently roosted on her arm too much. She wrapped her sister as tight as she could with her free arm.

“I missed you!”

“I missed you, too.”

Pulling away slightly, Xiu asked. “So what brings you out here? And is this your pet?”

Hawk Xian Lang just stared at her lover expectantly. Just as she was about to answer, she saw her parents approaching her sides for a hug.

“Mother! Father!”

Lifting her occupied limb out of the way, the officer gave each of her parents the same hug she gave her younger sibling.

“Our daughter has returned!”

“Welcome home, Mulan.”

Mulan smiled happily as she reunited with her family. Pleasantries and questions came crashing down on the warrior.

“We missed you so much!”

“Are you here visiting or are you on duty?”

“Are they feeding you well at the palace?”

Mulan tenderly eased them as she answered their concerns. “Mother, father, Xiu...”

Words caught in her mouth. Looking to Hawk Xian Lang for assistance, Hawk Xian Lang only stared back at her. She would be receiving no help from her at all. Her family stood puzzled at the exchange and why their daughter owned a dangerous bird of prey.

Willing herself to speak, Mulan took a deep breath before confessing. “I’m actually here because... we wish to obtain your blessing. We’re getting married!”

Hawk Xian Lang chirped.

Her family celebrated in surprised glee as they wrapped her in another embrace.

“My daughter, we’re so proud!”

“Congratulations!”

“So where is he? Where’s the lucky man and when can we meet him?”

Mulan awkwardly cleared her throat. “Well, uhh... Th-this is my fiancée!” She raised her arm and gestured to her lover.

A tiny, shy chirp escaped Hawk Xian Lang’s beak before she glued her eyes back at the younger woman.

The family furrowed their eyebrows and scrunched up their faces in confusion.

“Mulan, that’s a bird.” Hua Li politely pointed out.

“Well yes, but, actually no!”

The Hua family exchanged glances back and forth. Worried for their daughter’s sanity, they studied her intently to ensure she hadn’t lost her mind completely. When the woman in question did not shrink under their scrutiny, their concern grew.

“Sister, is this another one of your tricks?”

“No! I’m being perfectly honest and lucid! This is my fiancée!”

Hua Li sighed deeply. This wasn’t the place to discuss such matters in the open public. “Come, Mulan. Let’s get inside. You must be very weary from your travels. Xiu, will you take her horse to the stables?”

Xiu lead Han back to the stables while Mulan followed her parents back to their home with Hawk Xian Lang attempting to shrink into herself. The officer quietly urging her to shapeshift behind her parents’ backs.

The eldest daughter closed the door behind her, grateful for the privacy. Her mother went to warm a pot of tea while her father rested his leg on a seat at the table. The couple stood awkwardly in the middle of the room as the Hua parents busied themselves with other things. Mulan would wait till Xiu returned to convince them that she was marrying a beautiful woman both inside and out, and not an animal. The warrior could have sworn Hawk Xian Lang was looking at her fearfully.

Xiu returned after a few more tense moments of silence. Now, Mulan figured, was as good a time as any to explain the truth.

“So... Once again, I am getting married and this is my fiancée-“

“Mulan, please.” Hua Li started. “No more of this nonsense.”

“It’s not nonsense! I’m telling the truth!” The warrior pleaded to her fiancée for help. Hawk Xian Lang bowed her head and prepared for the worst. Hopping off, she transformed back into her human self for the whole Hua family to witness.

It went as well as she had predicted.

Hysteric screams filled the abode as the Hua family just watched a hawk morph into an actual human being, and a woman at that. Hua Zhou fell off his seat while Hua Li panicked for her life and her family’s and grabbed the knife off the counter. Xiu clung behind her sister in fear.

Mulan immediately flew to her lover’s defense. Throwing herself between her fiancée and her armed mother, she raised her hands protectively while attempting to placate Hua Li.

“Move out of the way, Mulan! She’s a witch!”

“Mother, no! She won’t hurt you!”

“Mulan, get away from her this instant!”

“No!”

When the uproar died down, Xian Lang timidly raised her hand to introduce herself. She calmly maneuvered to her lover’s side to face her future in-laws. “Hello, Hua family. I’m Xian Lang. It’s an honor to make your acquaintance.”

They stared back at her in mortified silence. The knife was still raised but they couldn’t believe their eyes. The hawk actually was her fiancée. But it was a woman, and worse, it was a witch. Mulan had been telling the truth, but that didn’t mean they believed her mind was sound.

“You’re... you’re a witch...”

“Mother...” Mulan said warily, keeping trained eyes on the knife for any sudden movements.

“You have our beloved daughter under your spell.” Hua Zhou growled.

“Father, no! I promise you I am under no spell but my own heart’s desire!” Pulling one hand away, she found her fiancée’s and held it tight.

“Do you see? She means no harm. Mother, please. Lower the knife.”

Hua Li reluctantly lowered the weapon at her husband’s insistence. They wouldn’t risk hurting their daughter. At a loss of what to do at the moment, Hua Li broke the uncomfortable stillness of the atmosphere.

“So! Who’s hungry?”

****

Lunch and tea were served hot as the family and Xian Lang gathered around the table. Just because they had been upset with their daughter’s life choices, didn’t mean they would be ungracious hosts. Not a word was said from either person as they ate their meal. Occasional glances were directed at the soon-to-be-wedded couple, but Xian Lang’s focus seemed to be fixated on possible escape routes. The window was very appealing. She could transform back into a hawk and fly away. The door would prove to be a more challenging obstacle. It was across the room and Mulan’s parents were currently in her way as they were seated across from her. Whether it was purely coincidental or by design, they were a formidable pair.

“So, daughter...” Hua Zhou began. “Tell us how you two met.”

Xian Lang’s anxiety was returning with a vengeance as she recalled their first encounter.

“Well, father. Uhh,” she scratched her head and ran a contemplative hand through her locks. “Xian Lang and I actually met during the war.”

“Ah. So you were comrades?”

“No, she tried to kill me.”

Xian Lang spat and gagged on her tea. Curse Mulan’s oath to honesty. The warrior patted her back as the former witch regained her breath and composure. But that dissipated in an instant when she saw the glare her in-laws were giving her. Mulan should have just let her choke.

“I beg your pardon. Did you say she tried to kill you?” Hua Li was really missing her knife, wasn’t she?

“Well, yes. But, it was understandable because we were on opposite sides of the war. She was the first one to see through my disguise as a woman and it was actually a very interesting fight!

You see, she knocked me off my horse in her bird form. And like you! I was shocked upon seeing her transformation! But she saw through me in an instant and then I proceeded to cut her down.

Well, turns out Xian Lang over here is an excellent fighter. She put me in a hold and dragged her talons tenderly through my face to brush away a stray lock of hair. Then, she whispered the word “liar” very softly in my ear.”

Xian Lang never wanted to die so fast but in that moment. Caught in her tirade, Mulan missed the judging looks her parents were directing towards her. She fought the tantalizing urge to fly out the window right now. Any other time, the former witch would have thought Mulan speaking so animatedly at a subject was one of the most precious sights ever.

“Her aim is incredibly lethal! With my armor cleaved open, she didn’t hesitate or miss the center of my chest! So I go flying into a rock wall and awaken moments later. Thank goodness for my chest binder because I would’ve been dead then and there.”

Xian Lang was shaking and her face red as Mulan carried on the romantic story of how they met and fell in love.

“So this next part is a little bit more emotional. She finds me crying atop a mountain because I’ve just been exiled and shamed. So Xian Lang sympathizes with me saying how much she understands me and tries to persuade me to join her, while caressing my shoulder.”

The older woman really was going to die today. In all her long years of battle and fighting, meeting in-laws was not how she foresaw herself meeting her untimely end. Hua Zhou’s fist was turning deathly white and Hua Li was looking around the table for makeshift weaponry. At this point, it was a contest to see who cracked first. Between the Hua parents attempting to commit murder and Xian Lang attempting to flee, it was just a matter of who would make the first move. Unfortunately, the daughters would become collateral damage.

Oh goodness. She didn’t even think to check to see if her meal had been poisoned.

“So,” Hua Zhou started off eerily quiet. “If I’m understanding this correctly. Your first encounter with her, and she almost succeeds in killing you. And then, she tries to take you at your most vulnerable...”

“That is correct. Yes, father.”

Hua Zhou nodded. “Mulan, may we see you downstairs for a moment?”

The officer excused herself from the table as she followed her parents down the flight of stairs. The air of murder was now replaced with familiar awkwardness as it was just Xian Lang and Xiu remaining. The former witch could at least finally breathe now without inhaling metaphorical daggers being thrown her way.

“Hey,” Xiu motioned for her to come close, as if she was going to entrust her with a secret. “Do birds eat spiders? My uhh, friend, who lives across the village would like to know.”

****

Xiu and Xian Lang helped each other clean the dishes and table. Although some of the awkwardness still lingered, the women were trying to bond and get along. To both their surprise, it was actually working. They spoke to each other about the topic of men, they swapped life stories, and recounted most cherished memories of their own time with Mulan. Xian Lang learned things about her fiancée that she had yet to discover and Xiu admired the tales of Mulan’s bravado and silliness when around the other woman. One thing they now shared in common was the fond love they had for the wonderful warrior.

As Xian Lang began drying the last dish with a rag, she could start to make out the conversation taking place downstairs. Her movements slowed the more intently she listened.

“...she is a woman and a witch! You cannot marry her!”

“She tried to kill you! What’s to say she won’t do it again!?”

“She’s different now..!”

Her heart sank as she overheard their muffled argument. Of course they wouldn’t approve. Of course she would always be seen as nothing more than a witch wherever she went and who she met.

Xiu noticed the sudden shift in demeanor. As she rounded closer to the older woman, she understood why her spirits dampened. Her family was fighting over the outcast. Like her sister, Xian Lang was just misunderstood. The world is harshly cruel to those who are different.  
Xiu sympathized for the former witch, but there was nothing she could do.

The pounding of footsteps grew in intensity. Xian Lang and Xiu caught a glimpse of an upset, teary-eyed Mulan as she stormed out of the house. The outcast flinched as the door slammed roughly shut. She always hated seeing her lover so distraught. Although they seldom had their disagreements, their arguments were always kept and handled at a civil level. But this, this was now the second time she had seen the warrior in tears.

Part of her wanted to pursue and comfort Mulan, but she knew better. She knew the other woman needed her space whenever she got upset. Xian Lang and Mulan were also here on a mission: to win the blessing of the Hua family. If the warrior had failed, she would not. The former witch would get their blessing, or possibly die trying. Xian Lang would do it for her beloved.

Taking in a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and marched towards the staircase. As she came into view of the elderly couple, her fear converted into steel determination. Now wasn’t the time to retreat. They could bore holes through her as much as they would like because this wasn’t about the older woman. It was about Mulan and giving her what she wanted.

“Noble Hua family,” she gave a small, courteous bow before them. “I understand your gripe with me and me being with Mulan. You are right in that I am a witch. I cannot hope to ever escape that stigma society has branded me or my cursed powers. But, I can promise you that none of my magic has ever swayed her mind or feelings, nor will it ever. I have changed from the person she met on the battlefield and I will never again attempt to hurt her in any way.”

Mulan had returned inside the home. Although the tears were now gone, evidence of red, puffy eyes remained. As she crossed the threshold, Xiu raised a finger to her lips and pointed to the staircase. The warrior nodded and treaded quietly to overhear whatever was going on downstairs. Her frown was instantly replaced with a wide smile. She felt like she was going to cry all over again only this time, out of happiness.

“Your daughter is the only thing I love and care for in this entire world. She’s the only one who’s ever showed me love and happiness. After all I’ve done, perhaps I am undeserving of such things. Perhaps I still deserve to die in her arms. Perhaps Mulan deserves better than a scorned, former witch.” She paused as she placed a hand over the site where she had sacrificed herself for the love of her life. “I took an arrow to the chest for her in her fight to save the Emperor, and I would do it again because... Mulan is all that matters to me.

I love your daughter with all my heart. And I will vow to spend the rest of my life trying to make her feel just as happy and loved as she makes me feel every single day. Please, may we have your blessing?”

Hua Li and Hua Zhou looked to each other and relented. Perhaps they had judged the woman and their daughter too harshly. If someone was not only willing to lay down their life for their daughter, but to also shower her with the love and joy she deserves on a daily basis, then that was enough to earn their blessing. They would accept Xian Lang into their lives. After all, she was going to be a part of the family now.

“Xian Lang...” Hua Zhou walked over to her and looked her square in the eye. A small hint of a smile cracking at the corner of his mouth. “Welcome to the family.”

The corners of Xian Lang’s lips upturned before Hua Li rested a hand on her shoulder. “Please take good care of our daughter.”

“I will. I promise.” Her eyes shone blissfully. She had won their blessing and acceptance.

They smiled and nodded to each other until Hua Li spotted two figures carefully descending on the stairs. Mulan and Xiu slowly came into view with the eldest daughter on the verge of crying.

Xian Lang opened her arm out for her fiancée to join them. The warrior stepped in to give her parents a big hug.

“Thank you, mother, father... Thank you so much...” she said through her sobs.

After they broke the embrace, Mulan turned to face her lover.

“You spoke to them..?”

“Of course. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.”

Mulan leaped into her arms and held her tight. Xian Lang returned the intensity and glanced up to find Hua Li and Hua Zhou beaming fondly at them. A lone tear started to make its way down the former witch’s cheek as she basked in this new feeling. Familial ties were something she never had before because she never belonged anywhere. But now, Xian Lang finally had a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it. If there's anything you would like to see fixed/changed or if there's anything you think that I can improve on, please let me know. Stick around because there's more to come. Until next time.


End file.
